The boy of shadows and the fox who casts them
by Neon dagger
Summary: Minato was born an orphan in a time of war so what if he was the son of a Nara but never awoke the bloodline but what if Naruto was able to use the shadows and what if the fox took an intreset in said said shadows... pairings undecied vote in review no malexmale feel free to suggest a pairing
1. Chapter 1

The boy of shadows and the fox who casts them

I don't own Naruto…. Unfortunate I know right

Please review

Naruto Uzumaki was always a bit odd, he was smart no doubt but he didn't care too much for interacting with people and preferred to be in or near shadows his whole life and because of this he was almost paper white but his natural partial tan was the only thing stopping him from being paper and this of course brought out birthmarks which were six individual scar like marks that resembled whiskers and the reason behind this is when he wasn't most adults became even meaner they usual were and would go out of their way to trip him and spoke louder when they would say demeaning things about him but never tried to touch him no one dared to try after two years ago.

Naruto had at a young age discover that his shadow didn't match his body it had the crude outline of a fox and would move by its self especially if he was interested in the object, the shadow would reach out and slide itself over the object and this part startled Naruto at first he could feel the objects like as if he was touching it with his own hand and as he got older the shadows became stronger, it was able to pick things up by itself and move them, even objects that Naruto wouldn't be able to lift himself by hand.

But luckily he was able to hide this ability because whatever it was controlling his shadow couldn't control it if he willed his shadow to do something and the creature was smart enough to know not to move in unnatural ways when they were near others and in doing this Naruto kept his secret even from the old man until that night any why.

 **(Flash no Jutsu)**

Naruto was walking back to his house at night during the Kyuubi festival after another store refused to sell him any food "Looks like its ramen again." don't get him wrong ramen is very good but you can only eat sooo much of one thing before you get sick of it.

While talking to himself Naruto never noticed the small crowed that had begun follow him most having a scowl or a sickening grin.

All of them talking about how the "demon" was constantly mocking them with the boys shadow and about how he kept walking around like he owned the whole town this did nothing but upset them more as they picked up in their pace until they caught up with him and subtly forced him into an allay not far from his home in the red light district of town almost no one was here not even any ninja as far as they could tell so they began.

"You Demon freak we are going to pay you back for all the pain you caused us!" yelled one of the more bold members and this brought courage to the rest of the group who then rushed forwards.

One of the faster ones punched him in the face knocking him to the floor several more began kicking him and after a couple of minutes of people taking turns beating him they stopped.

Naruto thought that they were finally going to go away until he overheard one of them "So how do you think we should kill it?" he could not understand what was said but he heard one of them mumble a reply and then he heard footsteps walking towards him.

/I don't want to be hurt again/ thought Naruto when a dark voice replied s in his mind **"Even if you must kill?"** "Even that!" responded Naruto in fear **"Then all you have to do is go to sleep for a while kit pleasant dreams and be prepared for the consequences."** the voice whispered.

To the people in the group all they say was the boy tense and then scream an answer to an unasked question "Even that!" they all paused before a second later freezing completely a deep red shroud (some would have said it reminded them of that chakra from nine years ago) had surrounded him and shadows began crawling up his body scaring them even more.

The shadows had reached Naruto's neck and as soon as they covered his neck his head came up but shockingly his eyes where closed as if asleep and the shadows just barely touched his eye's before they shot open his whisker like marks darkening as the now red eyes were revealed to the world.

One of the less intelligent members in the crowd instead of running away started shouting "The demon is awake it's going to kill us all hurry get it before it gains full control of its body!" of course some of the smarter people ran towards the exit before their own shadows shot in front of them and raised from the ground blocking their path so they turned around only to see the red shroud mix with the shadows on Naruto before all of the chakra in the air around him condensed creating a deep red almost black colored creature (imagen four tails state only a deeper shade of red and one tail) and on this creature the only visible features were two pure white eyes the glowed like the rest of it before a sharp jagged zigzag like grin speared on its face before running forward.

(With Hiruzen at the same time)

Hiruzen was once again in his office on this holiday with extra paper work due to property damage caused by drunken civilians when he felt killer intent and chakra that he had wished to never feel again.

He stood up quickly and called the ANBU to assist him as he jumped out the window and headed towards the source hoping against all hope that Naruto had not released the Kyuubi.

Hiruzen was hoping that whoever had sparked the Kyuubi's chakra had been smart and had run but when he arrived he found a small Kyuubi look alike surrounded by corpses and blood, standing in front of three people, all of which were on the civilian council one had pink hair the other two were from well-known merchant families and they too were covered in blood.

The creature turned and looked at Hiruzen and lost the smile that it was wearing and held its head moaning in apparent pain.

(Within the mindscape)

"No, no more!" screamed Naruto his body may have been asleep but he was still able to "see" what was happening with his body outside of this strange place all the blood all of the death for certain he would need a psychologist after seeing this much death at the mere age of ten but then he felt a new presences a couple in fact but one the strongest felt very familiar to him he watched as his body turned and looked at the new arrivals and all seemed to freeze as he saw who it was.

"No, not him I won't let you!" and as he struggled he felt more and more pain but also felt more in control and after 5 to 6 min. he had almost gained control of his body again when the voice returned **"What are you doing, let me kill one of those who assisted in my capture you agreed to kill!"** "No I agreed to defend myself!" responded Naruto and with those words Naruto ripped the last string that the voice had used to control his body and his pain tripled.

All the sudden Naruto was seeing from his eyes once again and still feeling the pain he looked down to see the same arms that he had seen when he was in that weird place only this time they were getting smaller and smaller until they had been absorbed into his arms and the shadows slowly traced back down the paths they took to travel his body.

When it was all done Naruto stood there in scraps of clothing and covered in very bad chakra burns that glowed slightly before stopping as the last of the Kyuubi's chakra was drawn back in Naruto looked Hiruzen in the face before whispering in pain " Old man, help me please it hurts." and promptly fell over on his face.

And that a wrap

Please review

Possible pairings: no idea


	2. Chapter 2

The boy of shadows and the fox who casts them

Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Recap

"No, not him I won't let you!" and as he struggled he felt more and more pain but also felt more in control and after 5 to 6 min. he had almost gained control of his body again when the voice returned **"What are you doing, let me kill one of those who assisted in my capture you agreed to kill!"** yelled the voice in rage.

"No I agreed to defend myself!" responded Naruto and with those words Naruto ripped the last string that the voice had used to control his body and his pain tripled.

All the sudden Naruto was seeing from his eyes once again and still feeling the pain he looked down to see the same arms that he had seen when he was in that weird place only this time they were getting smaller and smaller until they had been absorbed into his arms and the shadows slowly traced back down the paths they took to travel his body.

When it was all done Naruto stood there in scraps of clothing and covered in very bad chakra burns that glowed slightly before stopping as the last of the Kyuubi's chakra was drawn back in Naruto looked Hiruzen.

Whispering in pain Naruto spoke " Old man, help me please it hurts." and promptly fell over on his face

Currently

Naruto opened his eyes "Yep I am in a hospital it reeks of disinfectant here." but then Naruto heard the door to his room open and a nurse walked in with a twisted smile "You finally showed your true colors, I will kill you and be celebrated as a hero." While saying this she plunged the needle into a jar that she had brought with her and in said jar was a clear but slightly purple liquid.

Naruto as much as he would like to wasn't able to move not even his shadows where moving much to his chagrin "What is that bottle?" questioned Naruto trying to stall for time.

"It's a newly created poison that is going to be used on traitors and major law breakers, it increases the nerve sensitivity and causes a skull cracking head ach, but considering that you have shown your true colors as the nine tailed demon, I doubt any one would can if I used it on you!" replied the Nurse as she was about to inject him in his arm.

Then down from the dropped an ANBU in an Inu mask who then grabbed the nurse's arm tightly almost breaking it in the process "Naruto sorry for letting get that far but I had to confirm her intentions, and you miss are going to have a talk with the Hokage." said Inu before body flickering away.

Naruto sighed this was the second time in what he assumed to be a night that someone had attempted to kill him.

Naruto stared at his shadow which only squirmed as he tried to move it, after trying for another minute he gave up and settled for trying to sleep only to have nightmares about the lives his body had taken.

(With Hiruzen)

Hiruzen sat at his desk mulling over the details of the night and the consequences that were sure to come "He was supposed to start the academy in three days but due to tonight he might spend the three years that were supposed to be spent in the academy, in the hospital getting over the trauma." muttered Hiruzen to himself.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in his office and Inu and a nurse appeared from said smoke then Inu spoke "She was attempting to poison Naruto and she broke your law."

"Well then she will be publically executed like those who survived his wrath tonight." replied Hiruzen quickly "What, you would still let that demon roam after what it did tonight!?" screamed the Nurse.

Hiruzen glared at her before speaking "Take her away." And with that the two people disappeared again "Naruto you are going to cause me so much paper work and the dammed council probably won't let me hear the end of it until when they find out about it." and in that moment a messenger ran in "Hokage-sama the council has called a meeting and your presence is required!"

In the council room

As soon as Hiruzen entered the room all the shouting that had permeated the room beforehand stopped and everyone paused as Hiruzen walked over to and got into his seat.

"Ok this meeting may begin, so who would like to tell me why it has been called in the first place?" said Hiruzen faking curiosity "Hokage-sama the demon has shown its true colors it has killed at least 20 civilians and 3 chunin!" replied a fat civilian council member.

Hiruzen sighed before nodding the civilians and council advisers smirked thinking that he was agreeing with them before there was the sound of metal sliding through flesh and the crunch of bone and then a thump of a body hitting the table everyone except Hiruzen turned to look at the now dead body of the civilian who had spoken.

"How could you do that Hokage-sama!?" questioned/screamed another civilian "He broke my law no one can speak that way about Naruto especially not around me." replied Hiruzen giving the whole council a small glare.

"And anyone that has a problem with it will fall to the same fate as him." said Hiruzen pointing at the fresh corpse "Please get that out of here."

And with the ANBU that had killed the man disappeared with the corpse "Any way while on the subject of Naruto it appears that he has a bloodline that deals with shadows." said Hiruzen while eyeing the Nara clan head.

"I knew his parents and both were orphans so is it possible that he has Nara blood in his veins?" said Hiruzen leaving the question in the air.

"It is possible that Naruto has some blood ties to my family although I would like a blood test ran through all our data bases to find out who his parents are and if he is related to me or not plus I am pretty sure all of us are curious as to who his parents are." replied the Nara in a serious voice gaining the attention of almost everyone in the room as very little except war could draw out this much seriousness from the man but many nodded.

Hiruzen face became a grimace before speaking "I will permit the DNA test between yours and his blood." this made the other occupants in the room narrow their eyes (He is hiding something about the boy/demon) where the thoughts going through many heads at that moment.

Hiruzen saw this before he spoke again "I promised his parents that I would wait until he was a chunin or powerful enough to defend himself from his parents enemies before I reveled his heritage to anyone."

This made their eyes narrow even more (so he was the offspring of two powerful people he might be worth investing in if the Hokage is trying to hide him) was the thought going through the heads of many and the Nara was beginning to hope that the test came back positive it might be worth putting up with Naruto's odd and anti-social behaviors if he was family and powerful enough to bring more fame to the family.

"Nara-sama would you mind if we used your blood for the test?" asked Hiruzen "Eh, sure just make it quick." was his answer Hiruzen nodded before a med-nin dropped down add reached in to her pouch and produced a needle and swab then cleaned an area on the Nara's arm before putting the needle in and draining some blood before moving away with a relatively full needle and body flickering away.

"We will have the results soon if Naruto doesn't put up a struggle that is." said Hiruzen "why would he fight them?" questioned the Hyuuga clan head.

"As unfortunate as it is a nurse tried to poison him." replied Hiruzen, several civilians almost smirked before remembering that he had a bloodline and that he apparently had powerful parents who were dead which meant that there was probably a large sum of money for whoever managed to get into his family first.

With Naruto

Naruto had been asleep for around an hour nightmares constantly and disturbing him when his door opened waking him up he swallowed roughly as he hoped that it wasn't another person trying to kill him.

Then after a few tense seconds of Naruto preparing himself and the door opening when a voice broke the tension and quite as a head poked thru the door "Oh, sorry for waking you, but Hokage-sama needs some of your blood to run some tests."

Naruto waited as the med-nin approached and pulled out an empty needle and a swab and when she finally reached him she swabbed an area on his arm and he flinched as the needle broke his skin an image of the other the nurse over laying the med-nin's and the empty needle that was draining his blood injecting the purple liquid.

Naruto began to pale and sweat and shake and breathe heavily and his shadows began to shake violently, the needle was half-way full before his shaking got the med-nin's attention to which she looked up and spotted his face and the panic in his eyes.

She backed up recognizing the signs of a panic attack "Oh I am sorry for making you uncomfortable I think that this is enough to run the tests." She said while gesturing to the needle half filled with blood.

After 10 min. Naruto had managed to calm himself down from his slight panic attack although he didn't know what that was yet.

45 min. later in the council room

The med-nin reappeared with a vanilla file and looked at Hiruzen for permission to read its contents he nodded and she began to read its contents "Naruto is related to you, very closely I might add as in the same grandfather although for Naruto it would be great grandfather, Nara-sama did your grandfather have any brothers or children who died In the third great shinobi war?"

"Yes he had another son besides my father who was married and they were expecting a child but they both died during a raid by the enemy and the child if it survived it was not found and if it wasn't found by a Nara then it was most likely to have been put in an orphanage." replied the Nara gaining a thinking pose as he went on.

"Also I discovered while taking some blood samples that Naruto is now suffering from panic attacks I became worried and was only able to draw half a needles worth before his shakes got my attention, the look of fear in his eyes if I didn't know any better I would say that he thought that I was going to kill him, I believe that a combination of the attacks has given him a stress disorder."

The med-nin paused for a short breathe before continuing "We will need to look into treatment as soon as possible if he wants to join the academy at a proper time." said the med-nin calmly as she flipped thru the pages in the folder.

And cut

Next chapter ninja school, introductions, and fear of thy classmates

Please review it helps improve the stories


	3. Chapter 3

The boy of shadows and the fox who casts them

Chapter 3 I don't own Naruto

Recap

"Also I discovered while taking some blood samples that Naruto is now suffering from panic attacks I became worried and was only able to draw half a needles worth before his shakes got my attention, the look of fear in his eyes if I didn't know any better I would say that he thought that I was going to kill him." She paused for breath.

"I believe that a combination of the attacks has given him a stress disorder, we will need to look into treatment as soon as possible if he wants to join the academy at a proper time." said the med-nin calmly as she flipped thru the pages in the folder.

Currently two Months later

Naruto was sitting in a psyche chair with the head of the Yamanaka sitting behind a desk near him and it was nearing the end of their 20th visit and Inoichi sighed before asking a question.

"Naruto, do you think that these sessions are helping?" Naruto looked over and Inoichi saw Naruto's now pale skin and hair as he had barely left the room that his newly discovered family had given him, not even to eat and when he did he ate very little .

It was startling to see how skinny and pale he had become two months after the incident Naruto looked down but stayed silent Inoichi furrowed his eyebrows and asked again "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and spoke quietly "I think so but I have never had anyone to talk to before and it feels odd now that I do." Inoichi nodded and got up and walked over to Naruto and offered his hand to help him get up which Naruto hesitantly took and then Inoichi walked the boy out of the psychiatrist section of the hospital.

Inoichi waved as Naruto left for the home who waved back and Inoichi went back in to make his report and hand it to the Hokage but he had a small smile Naruto may have seen bad but he was much worse at the beginning and had started to get better at the turn of the first month and as of now he was stable enough to finally start the academy granted he was a month late but it was better than quitting which Naruto had contemplated but decided that the ninja life was the best life that he would get.

Next day

Naruto awoke to a knock on his door "Hmm who could that be?" and as he got up his shadow which had been moving across the walls and occasionally moved objects such as pictures or the cup and plate of food which he had barely eaten from last night.

The shadow turned to the door and stretched to it as Naruto's will over powered the presences in his shadow and he opened the door and on the other side was Hiruzen.

Naruto got out of bed and walked to the door "Old man? What are you doing here?" Hiruzen smiled and replied "Ahh Naruto I am here to show you to the academy."

Naruto frowned "What do you mean I thought I wouldn't be able to go for a few more months." said Naruto as raised his eyebrow in question.

"Oh well I wanted it to be a surprise." said Hiruzen with a smile as he lead a freshly clothed Naruto thru and out of the Nara compound "Here this is a present for finally being able to join the academy." Hiruzen then handed a small bundle and a scroll to Naruto with a small smile.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion and began to undo the wrap and exposed a small puppet and a nice set of kunai and shurikan Naruto looked up at Hiruzen confused "What would I need the puppet for?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen picked up thee puppet and showed that it was shaped like a human "You could use it to help your shadow control and if you want you could take up puppetry for another weapon in your arsenal that scroll has a bit on making chakra strings."

Naruto smiled and lightly took the puppet and looked over the other gifts from Hiruzen as he put the kunai and shurikan in a pouch on his leg and began to play with the doll using his shadow making use of one of the few technics he had been taught while at the Nara house.

The Shadow Imitation no jutsu was Naruto's favorite and right now he was using it to make the puppet mimic him as he followed Hiruzen out of the compound which earned him a few odd looks from a few Nara that they passed.

"Thank you Old man these are really nice and I will try my best at the academy." said Naruto as he smiled at the Hokage. After 10 minutes they had made it to Naruto's new class room.

Hiruzen opened the door and gestured for Naruto to enter first which the pale and thin child did while his new puppet mimicked his actions quietly.

Hiruzen entered quietly behind him and closed the door getting shocked looks except for one lazy stare from the back of the room, the first was because a ghostly looking kid had entered the class room with a wooden doll that followed his movements, and then the freaking Hokage walked in.

Both stopped in front of the class and the Hokage began to speak "Everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki, Nara he is just starting training due to some mental trauma and I personally ask you to not bother him with questions."

Hiruzen then turned to Iruka and Mizuki "Also due to his physical state I would not have him work on taijutsu until his physical state improves." this got a nod from the teachers.

Hiruzen nodded to them then to Naruto before gesturing for him to sit down, Naruto silently moved to an empty seat beside a girl with dark blue almost black hair, who just glanced at him and turned back to the hokage.

Hiruzen nodded to Naruto "I well check in on you later Naruto so I will see you then." said Hiruzen as he walked out the door.

Naruto nodded and gave a quite goodbye as his puppet mimicked him but it sat on air throwing off a few kids as to how he made it do that.

After a few hours Naruto got bored of listening to Iruka drone on so he opened the scroll that Hiruzen had given him on chakra strings which stated that to start he needed to manifest his chakra in as close to a thread in size as possible.

So he focused on making a thread form and be as thin as possible and watched as a small twig sized chakra thread formed on his pointer finger from there it took a few minutes but Naruto managed to maneuver the "thread" into the dolls head and then managed to pull it to the top of the desk with the thread.

After a few minutes Naruto had made more threads and was maneuvering the puppet much easier and it was getting easier as the class went on causing Naruto to smile slightly while several kids watched silently as it was more entertaining than Iruka's speech so not one student dared to bring attention to Naruto.

(Several hours and lectures later)

Three hours in Naruto had gotten bored with his puppet after a while so he did as his only known clan was known for…he slept and the rest of the class followed suit since their only source of entertainment was now asleep.

Iruka turned around expecting to see a class of kids happily listing to his enjoyable and exciting speech but…his hopes were crushed by the room of sleeping people and I say people because Iruka's friend/helper was also asleep snoring as he went.

So Iruka took a deep breath and used his patented Jutsu, the giant demon head no Jutsu, this woke the whole room up…along with anyone else asleep within a 100ft area.

"Ok since you don't want to listen I guess that we can go outside for Kunai and shurikan practice." said Iruka moving towards the door of the classroom."

And cut

Don't worry its going to better/ more interesting as it goes


	4. Chapter 4

The boy of shadows and the fox who casts them

Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

I am considering making this a Naruto x Ino or Naruto x Fuu

Recap

So Iruka took a deep breath and used his patented Jutsu, the giant demon head no Jutsu, this woke the whole room up…along with anyone else asleep within a 100ft area.

"Ok since you don't want to listen I guess that we can go outside for Kunai and shurikan practice." said Iruka moving towards the door of the classroom."

Currently

Naruto stared down at his hands blood drips down his arms and off his appendages and then a dark voice, the same voice as he heard that night and a dark shadow covered his form wrapping around him greeting him like an old friend " **Hello my little traitor.** " Naruto looked up at the source of the voice and large red eyes and enormous smile greeted him before the mouth opened and it lunged at him.

Naruto shoot up out of his bed a cold sweat dripping down his face and as he looked around his room he almost swore that his shadow wore a smile like the one in his nightmare but after looking back he was greeted with his moving shadow but no smile so he stood up and moved to his window and sat down by it.

Naruto sighed, the same dream that has haunted him since he killed the mob that attacked him that night it was the reason for the bags under his eyes his lack of sleep but it gave him lots of time to think and practice things.

Naruto looked over at his tiny puppet before sending and connecting his chakra strings, which had become much smaller with his constant practicing, to it before pulling it to him making it walk as he made his way outside of the compound.

After a moment Naruto was outside and on the roof of the main house staring blankly at the moon as he made his puppet dance on the moonlight within the air and Naruto stayed that way until morning.

Shikamaru woke up with a rolling pin as an alarm his mother stood above him while threatingly brandishing said rolling pin "Your cousin is missing…find him and get ready for a meeting between the trio and it will be his first so bring him to me and I will make sure he is decent." Shikamaru's mom turned to leave and Shikamaru shudder and muttered about trouble some women causing his mom to freeze at the door way and turn a wicked glare aimed at her son.

"Did you say something?" the sickly sweet tone warned Shikamaru against responding and instead got up and rushed to get dressed before leaving to look for his cousin which after a bit of thought he found him eyes marred by faint dark patches under his eyes and his little wooden puppet was fighting sticks and leaves which Naruto was controlling with his other hand.

Shikamaru gently shook his cousin's shoulder "Hey Naruto my mom needs to see you…we are having a meeting with the other clans."

Naruto turned to him and grabbed his puppet out of the air before getting up "Where is she?"

Shikamaru offered a hand to his cousin "Come on I will show you it would be troublesome if you got lost in the compound again." Naruto gave a small smile and took the offered hand allowing Shikamaru to pull him up before he led the boy away to the torture of a parent.

As Naruto moved he gained a sickening feeling the closer he got to his aunt and then they finally arrived at his aunt's door and after a moment Shikamaru just vanished leaving Naruto to knock on the door alone.

Naruto took a moment to look for his cousin gave up a few seconds in to his search and went to knock on the door but it opened before he could touch it and a hand grasped his wrist and pulled a stunned Naruto into the room.

2 hours later

Naruto wandered around the meeting/BBQ his eyes vacant he was put through torture in the hour where his aunt tried to tame his hair, she had managed to smooth it back except for the two small bundles which refused to lay back and dangled in front of his forehead then the next 45 minutes consisted of trying on kimonos and trying them on before his aunt had settled on a black kimono with crimson orange trim.

Naruto was then released into the party which had started at least 10 minutes ago and so the boy wondered around until he moved around an adult only to bonk heads with a blond haired girl.

Both blonds fell to the ground before rubbing their heads at the pain while several adults chuckled at them Naruto got up and muttered a quite apology before moving away wiping dust and dirt from his kimono suddenly the other blond was in front of him.

"Hey don't you know it rude to bump into someone and not apologize or help them up?!" screamed the girl before she took a moment to take in his features freezing before she could continue her rant.

Naruto frowned slightly before replying "I am sorry about not helping you up but I did apologies you probably didn't hear me though." unaware of the bomb he was setting off much to the amusement of everyone else.

Ino whom was stuck in though only caught that he accused her of not listening and her face became alight with embarrassment "Hey first you knock down a beautiful girl and now your insulting her and you apparently don't recognize the princess of your clan!"

Naruto gave a small smile and tilted his head before asking "And what clan is that Miss Princess?"

Ino scowled "The Yamanaka clan obviously your hair gives it away though you are really pale."

Naruto's smile grew as he responded "Actually I am a part of the shadow user clan."

The blonds indignant shout was cut off when she saw Naruto's shadow which he made match his form stretch to her's before merging at which point Naruto put his hand on his cheek making the blond mimic him as he spoke "I am Naruto by the way."

And cut


End file.
